


Love For Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko fucks her sister's corpse and then gets off on it. That's all. I'm sorry Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love For Fire

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing actual explicit-ish sex. Does it count as sex? Oh well. Unbeta'ed and first time writing anything like this. (I once wrote skullfucking, though. Good times.)

Junko's already wet when she retrieves her sister's corpse. Her legs are closed tight but she can still feel the burn of sweet, sweet despair between her legs. What makes it all the more fun is that it's her sister. She murdered her very own sister in cold fucking blood. She laughs like a hyena at the thought and props the corpse up on the biology lab's table.

Slowly- very slowly- she began to caress her sister's cheek. The life had already drained from her body and her cheek was pale and cold. It was like touching marble. She leaned down over the body- turning her head ever so slightly so their noses wouldn't mash- and leaned in. Dried blood mixed with the taste of Mukuro; a taste she knew well.

She pressed down harder and opened her mouth enough to allow her tongue to explore her sister's mouth. Mukuro had always been different from the others; even in death she was different. God, it was so sweet the way her eyes had turned to complete despair as the life drifted from them. Even now, her eyes were open and utter despair emanated from them.

As Junko came up for breath, she let her teeth graze the cold lips. They left indents- marks of her love. She grinned and ran her hand down her sister's bloody body, slowly unbuttoning the jacket that covered her breasts. God, in death her beauty was even more splendid that in life.

In life, Mukuro had been Junko's one weakness. She was the only one who could make Junko beg on her knees (not that she ever did). Now, she had no choice but to let her body be ravaged. How despairing!

The clothes were already in tatters but something about taking it off the right way was gorgeous to Junko. It made her burn even more when she unclasped her sister's bra instead of just ripping it off. She threw it on the floor of the room and inspected her sister's wounds.

Thick holes covered her breasts and stomach- Junko's work. Her body was drenched with blood. Junko grinned as she ran her fingers over the holes. She imagined her sister was somehow still alive and reacting to every touch. Would it make her horny to have her dear sister teasing her so while she was deathly injured?

She began to kiss her sister's body; lips, jawline, collarbone. She drew her lips down until she reached Mukuro's nipples. Slowly, she took one in her mouth and sucked at it. If Mukuro were alive, she'd have moaned at that and thrust her fingers into Junko's hair. She would clench her fingers as Junko teased her- always teasing.

The main event was always something she made Mukuro beg for. She would laugh as her sister moaned and screamed but couldn't come. No, because Junko would only allow her hands to venture so far. Her fingers wouldn't enter Mukuro until she was satisfied with the level of despair she had put her sister in.

She let her hands drift lower until they were at the hem of her sister's skirt. A bubble of laughter escaped her chest as she envisioned Mukuro yelling and begging, her fingers pulling tight at Junko's blonde hair. She bit her lip and began to pull down her dead sister's skirt.

It was funny how terrible she had played Junko, despite dressing exactly like her. Even her underwear matched Junko's. Her fingers trailed beneath her sister's underwear and she lazily massaged her clit, the way she would have done when she was alive.

As she did that, she began to take off her own skirt. It was utterly despairing how turned on she was. She was trying to go slow but god, it was so hard when she needed to get off. Slowly, she reached beneath her underwear and teased her cunt. "Fuck," Junko moaned. " _Fuck_."

She pushed her fingers in and began to push them up and down. Her whole body writhed as she moaned and screamed. Her flesh burned, despite the room around her being ice cold. "Mukuro, can you see this?" she managed to gasp in between the moans.

Was her sister in some other world, watching her and getting off? The thought made her even hornier. She bit down on her lip so hard she drew blood but the bitter taste was so delicious to her. She was getting closer and closer to coming; her hips bucking wildly.

Her body moved as if possessed. Wouldn't it be so sweet if her sister was watching? If she was watching as Junko fucked herself to the despair that was killing her own flesh and blood. It was so fucked up but that Junko- despair incarnate.

As she got closer, she closed her eyes instinctively. Fireworks shot off and filled the back of her eyelids with light. A scream escaped her throat. Her hips bucked one last time as she came then her body went limp.

Her breathing was ragged and- when she tried to walk- she nearly fell over. Her legs wobbled but she managed to make her way to the top of Mukuro's body. "Did you see that, sis?" she whispered hoarsely. She moved in closer, lips pressed against her sister's ear, "I still love you, see?"


End file.
